A, B, C Oneshots
by jordonnicole13
Summary: just a collection of oneshots; Yumi x Ulrich


**(A/N I may be making a few of these a story by themselves, and make them longer as well, I am going to be working on a few stories while I'm at my summer camp for all the month of July, and will update you guys. Oh! And I'm trying something new, a yaoi fanfic, Ulrich and Odd, it's not gonna be really detailed, just a little oneshot, not to much sexual stuff, just kissing and little stuff like that. Let me know if you have any requests, I'll be glad to do any! =) ^w^ Byezz for now!)**

A, B, C One-shots

Always

Yumi was sitting with Ulrich in his and Odd's dorm room, they were completely alone, because everyone was at dinner. They were talking, but it soon turned to silence, which was suddenly broken by Ulrich when he said, "Hey Yumes," "Yeah, Ulrich?" "Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but here it goes. I love you Yumi Ishiyama, I always have. And if you don't feel th-" he was cut off, by a kiss from none other than Yumi Ishiyama, the girl of his dreams, the girl he loved since he first laid eyes on her. When they finally pulled apart, she said, "I've always loved you too, Ulrich."

Beautiful

Yumi sat on her bed, crying, because as much as she looked through her closet, she couldn't find anything that looked good on her. She thought everything looked ugly on her, and that everything about her was ugly. Her hair was too short, her face oddly shaped, she was too tall, and too skinny for her age. She was already over half an hour late for her date with Ulrich, he was downstairs waiting patiently for her. He was getting worried so he went up to check on her, when he reached her door, he knocked slightly, and said quietly, "Yumes?" "Go away! I can't find anything to wear, all my clothes look ugly on me!" "No they don't Yumes, you look beautiful in anything and everything you wear, and I mean that."

Comforting

Ulrich was sitting in the darkest corner of his dorm room, with a rusted razor blade in his hand. He had just run it over a previously marked scar, drawing a little more blood than usual. He was worried someone would walk in and see him, but he highly doubted it considering it was spring break and all of the gang, since they stayed at Kadic over break, were in Jeremy's room having a meeting, he left earlier because he "didn't feel well." So he just sat there and continued to slit his wrist, until suddenly the door opened and a very shocked Yumi stood in the doorway. "Ulrich..." she said in a whispered tone. "Yumi!" he said in a surprised voice, and dropped the blade out of shock. "Ulrich, what are you doing?" "Nothing..." "Ulrich, why?" no answer. Yumi walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Please, Ulrich. Tell me why."

"Because I'm sick of all the pressure my parents put on me, especially my father! He wants me to be perfect, and I just can't do that, Yumi." "You're perfect to me and that's all that matters." she said before pulling him into a kiss, when they parted she said,"Ulrich, please stop this." He sighed and said,"Okay. For you, Yumes."

Date

Ulrich was sitting in Yumi's living room waiting for her to come downstairs, and seconds later there she was. She emerged from the staircase, and she look amazing! She was wearing a red and black pleated skirt that had a chain on it, and a red tanktop, with a black skull on the front, and a pair of black boots. "Hey, Ulrich. Sorry to keep you waiting." "It's fine. You ready to go?" "Yeah, where are we going?" "You'll see." he said as he escorted her out of the door. After about five minutes of walking they were in a park, and it looked beautiful. The flowers were in full bloom, and the sun was setting, it was the perfect scene for their first date. They went and sat on a nearby bench, and he took her hand in his, and said, "You know what, Yumes?" "What, Ulrich?" "I love you." he said with a smile, and she replied with a smile on my face,"I love you too."

Everytime

Everytime Yumi's with Ulrich her heart skips a beat, she feels like nothing can go wrong, like she's on top of the world. Everytime Ulrich's near Yumi he feels like the luckiest guy in the world, his mood becomes better, and he forgets everything else in life. They both wish everytime lasted a lifetime.

Forever

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting in Yumi's living room, on her couch watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.' "Ulrich, Do you love me?" Yumi asked out of nowhere. "Of course." he replied. "Will you be there for me?" "Always." was his reply. "Do you wanna be with me?" she asked. He knelt down pulled out a ring and said, "Forever. Yumi Ishiyama, will you marry me?" "Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Gorgeous

The gang were all sitting in Yumi's living room, waiting from Yumi to come downstiars, so they could head off to their prom. Aelita was going with Jeremy, Odd with Sam, and Yumi with Ulrich, and he was starting to get nervous until she came down the stairs. "Wow, Yumi! You look gorgeous." he said as he walked up to her, she was wearing a black and red dress that was knee-length. "Thanks." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Are you guys ready to go?" "Yeah, come on guys."

Hero

Yumi was in her dorm room sitting on her bed texting Ulrich, when she heard a loud knock at her door, and then someone bursted through revealing a very lust crazed William. She quickly told Ulrich to come to her dorm because of an emergency, and right as she sent it, William rushed over to her and pinned her on the bed. Right when he was about to take her shirt off, Ulrich ran in and grabbed William of Yumi and threw him to the other side of the room. William got up and staggered over to Ulrich, and when he was close enough Ulrich punched in the face. He punched him so hard he fell back a few steps, he couldn't regain his balance and fell. Moments later, Jim arrived in the doorway, "Stern, Ishiyama, Dunbar! What's going on?" he yelled. "William tried to rape Yumi, Jim, but I took care of him. Would you mind taking him to , I can't stand looking at him any longer." "Oh, I see. Well, good job Ulrich, and you won't have to worry about him again, after what he tried did he'll be expelled and shipped off back home." he said as he took William to Delmas. "Thanks Ulrich. You're my hero." "No problem, Yumi. I'll always be there for you." he said as he kissed her on the lips.

Italy

Ulrich had arranged for an all-expenses paid trip to Italy for him and his fiance' Yumi. They were sitting in a little cafe' having a late lunch, the sun was almost about to set, "So Yumes, you ready to go?" "Yeah. Where are we going?" "You'll see." he said with a smirk. After a while of walking, they arrived at The Eiffel Tower, and they made it to the top just as the sun was setting. Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi, and said,"Isn't this great, Yumes?" "Yeah, it's really beautiful. You sure have timing don't you?" "Yeah, I guess. But it's not as beautiful as you." he said as he tilted her chin up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Jealousy

Whenever Ulrich saw William near Yumi, he got furious. He always hated how William would constantly flirt with her, and it sent him over the edge when he tried to kiss her. He would've walked over to William and knocked him out if he did it, but lucky for him Yumi stopped him, that's good. Yumi always got heated when she saw Ulrich talking and laughing with Emily, she didn't think it was right that Emily was a year older then him, she was so upset, that she also forgot that she too was a year older then him. But nothing serious ever happened between them, and if it did Yumi would've surely blew her top.

Kiss

Ulrich had always wanted one thing, to kiss Yumi, and he thought he'd never get to, but then something happened. What happened was Odd read his diary and in it Ulrich always talks about wanting to kiss Yumi, and how he loved her. So Odd secretly told Yumi how Ulrich felt and what he wanted, and she happily nodded. So, when she saw Ulrich she said,"Hey, Ulrich!" "Hey Yumes." "Can I tell you something, Ulrich?" "Sure Yumes. Anything." "Umm, I love you, Ulrich." she said as she placed a kiss on his lips, when she pulled away his lingering lips said, "I love you too, Yumes. And I've waited to kiss you for so long." "So have I. Odd told me you've loved me since you met me, and that you wanted to kiss me, and I felt the same, so I decided to do something about it." "I'm gonna kill him later." "Why?" "He read my diary." he said, and Yumi giggled.

Live

Ulrich didn't know what it was like to live before he met Yumi. He was always sad, and he always had too much pressure on him, with his parents wanting him to be the perfect son. But as soon as he met her, it made him forget all of that, he felt happier, just looking forward to seeing her the next day after they said their goodbyes. Yumi was what Ulrich had to live for.

Moonlight

Yumi had always loved the moonlight, she could sit for endless hours just admiring the lovely light. So, Ulrich came by Yumi's dorm one night, and sure enough she was sitting at her window, gazing out at the moon. He took her to the forest, and they sat under their favorite tree. Ulrich turned towards Yumi, he loved the way the moonlight shined on her raven colored hair. He grabbed he chin, and turned her so she was facing him, staring into his eyes, and said,"I love you, Yumes." as he gave he a gentle kiss. She smiled and said,"I love you too, Ulrich."

Negative

Yumi always had a negative outlook on life, that was until she met Ulrich. Ulrich had always made her feel happier, more joyful, a more positive view on life. Whenever she was around him, all her negative thoughts just faded away.

Obvious

Everyone always said their love for each other was obvious to everyone, except them. But as they spent more time with each other, they slowly began to see it. Little by little, all the love they were hiding, for fear of the others rejection, began to surface. Finally, when Ulrich said, "Hey Yumes. I'm sorry." "For what?" she asked. "This." he simply said as he placed a kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart she said with a smile,"Don't be."

Pregnant

Yumi was sitting on the couch in the apartment her and Ulrich shared, she was looking a little nervous. Ulrich came and sat by her, put his arm aroung her, and said,"Hey Yumes, is something wrong?" "Actually, there's something I need to tell you." "What is it Yumes?" "I'm...I'm pregnant, Ulrich." "Really?" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yes, Ulrich. Really." "This is great!" he said, and gave her a tight hug, with a smile on his face.

Queen

Ulrich had always told Yumi she was like a queen in his eyes. He would do anything and everything for her, if she asked. He treated her the best anyone could. He treated her like a true queen. She always thought she didn't deserve to be treated so great, but everytime she brought it up, he always argued and said she did.

Rabbit

Yumi had always wanted a pet rabbit. So when Ulrich and her were living together, he decided to get her the perfect Christmas present, he was going to get her a rabbit. So he arranged everything, so that around noon on Christmas Day Odd would come by with the rabbit. So on Christmas Day, exactly at noon, the doorbell rang, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the couch cuddling together, and Ulrich said,"I'll get it." "Okay, hurry back." "I'll try." he said with a smile. He went to the door opened it and took the rabbit from Odd and whispered,"Thanks." "No problem buddy." Ulrich walked back to the living room, rabbit in hand and said,"Hey Yumes, I've got one more present for you. Close your eyes, and hold out your hands." "Okay." she said as she did what she was told. As soon as Ulrich walked over to Yumi, he placed the rabbit in her hands, and said,"Open your eyes." She opened her eyes, and said,"Oh! Ulrich! I love it! I've always wanted a rabbit!" "I know that's why I got it for you." "I love you, Ulrich." she said giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too, Yumes. Merry Christmas."

Smile

Ulric had always loved to see Yumi smile, he did whatever he could to make her smile. He made her laugh with the stupidest jokes, he would occasionally tickle her, and do silly things just to see her smile. Yumi had loved to see Ulrich's smiles, especially when he laughed, a pure laugh, because his smile was so genuine. It made her heart skip a beat.

Thunder

Thunder had always scared Yumi, she didn't know why, it just did, and on one occasion she happened to be with Ulrich when a huge thunderstorm hit. Yumi was so scared when the first clap of thunder sounded, that she jumped, and Ulrich saw her, so on instinct he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug, that said 'Don't worry, I'm here.'

Understanding

No matter what Ulrich happened to be going through with his parents, he always knew one person who would understand no matter what, Yumi. He knew he could always count on her to listen and help with any problems he had with his family, his father in particular. She would provide support and advice, she was always so understanding.

Violin

Ulrich had always been extremely good at the violin, and he loved playing, but no one ever knew. He had never thought to tell anyone, because he thought no one would care, but one day when he was practicing a piece he wrote for Yumi, someone happened to hear, and walked in his room, and, you guessed it, it was Yumi. When she saw Ulrich with a violin in his hand she said,"Wow, Ulrich. I didn't know you played the violin, and you're so good!" "Yeah, um, thanks. I never told anyone, your the only one that knows, and what I was playing was a piece I wrote for you."

Wolf

Yumi had always loved wolfs, they had always been her favorite animal, for many reasons. So Ulrich wanted to get her a great birthday gift this year, and knew exactly what he should get her, a wolf stuffed animal. So on her birthday, when he saw her, he handed her the gift, and said,"I know you're not supposed to open the gift in front of the person who gave it to you, but would you please open it, I wanna know if you like it." "Sure, Ulrich." she said as she opened it, when it was fully unwrapped she exclaimed,"Oh, Ulrich! I love it!" she hugged him tight and he said,"Happy Birthday Yumes."

X-ray

Ulrich had always hated x-rays, it was just something about them that made him sick. So when he was skateboarding, and tried a trick that didn't go well, he fractured his collar bone and needed an x-ray, but he didn't want to go alone. Yumi came up to him and said,"I'll go with you Ulrich." "Thanks, Yumes. You're the best." he said with a smile.

Young

Ulrich and Yumi were still young when they realized they loved each other, and even when they were sure they loved each other, they were still a little timid to do something about it, but eventually Ulrich got the courage he needed to do something about, and be happy for the rest of his youth. Because after all, you're only young once.

Zoo

Ulrich's life at home with his family was always like a zoo, but Yumi had always managed to calm it down, with the slightest effort. She never had to try hard, and she never minded, she loved Ulrich and would do anything for him.

**(A/N: I was inspired to do this, because my real life friend and friend on fanfiction (EccentricSuperchick) did something like this, and I was able to do this with her help, so thank you! ^w^)**


End file.
